Starfires war
by sophiathadinosaur
Summary: When Star having the perfect life, her whole world changes. I do not own Teen Titans! I am a nerdy fan :D   for every review I will add another chapter :D So review!
1. Chapter 1

Starfire's war

Part 1

Starfire

Chapter 1

The perfect life

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouts as we dash though the city chasing the new villian. The villian was in a helacopter with the bank's money. Cyborg shot down the helacopter. "Give it up!" Robin comands. "Litterly, I want some lunch!" Beastboy comments. "Sad to say, you won't live for your lunch!" The villian commented, taking out two daggers. The villian disapears. Everyone gets comfused, looking around. "Show yourself!" I shout. "Starfire, look out!" Robin shouts. I turn around and a shoe kicks me in the face! I fall and Robin catches me, he sets me down. "Thank you, Robin." I dash off and shoot my green bolts at the villian. Every time, I miss.

"You can't catch me." He comments behind me.I turn around, he's not thier! "Give up, so you can die alredy!" I hear behind me. I turn around... Not thier! I close my eyes. Listing closely, he's going behind me again. I shoot a bolt behind me. I hear someone fall to the earth. I open my eyes. I hit him! The man out cold. "That was easy!" I commented. I come to the others on the ground.

I kept on hearing complments like 'That was awesome!' and 'Great job Star!' On the way home. When we got back, I found a letter in my room. The letter said;

**Dearest Starfire,**

**I write you this to tell your time on earth almost up. Your home needs you to fight in the army my priencess. The kindom getting weaker by the day. You were born to help us save the planet and to marry the Prince of planet Tofera. The prince wishes to marry you soon. You can be on earth for another month. You will have a messeger to remind you of when to come home. We hope you haven't fallen in love with anyone on Earth. We will see you soon.**

King Rockfire

I think to myself, how will I tell my friends I can only be here for a month? I don't want to go home. My life perfect. And... Robin... He's the best friend I ever had. As I think I hear a nock on the door. Paniced, I hide the paper under my bed. "Come in!" I say as I try to act normal. Robin walked in my room "Hey Star, we were thinking of eating chinese for dinner, sounds good?" "Sounds supper!" I commented. "Ok, be down in ten minutes, ok?" Robin asked. "No problem." I commeted. "Ok." Robin left the room. I sit down, panicked. How am I going to tell I'm going to marry another guy I barley know.

I want a review before I publis my next chapter :) thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The truth

I woke up with the sun on my face. It was more quiet then usual. I showered, changed, and did my hair. I came down to the kitchen, everyone was staring at me in shock, even Raven. Dead silence. "Hello, fellow friends!" I greeted. "Star, When are you leaving?" Robin asked.

The whole world froze. "H-how did you know?" I asked shocked. "You have mail from the prince of Tofera." Robin said sadly. I look at the mail. Roses from Tofera and a poem... So romantic! I looked at the mail. A letter... "Wow..." Was all I can say. "Star, Your leaving us?" Robin asked again. "... Well..." This was hard to say I am. How can I say it without hurting my friends? I sigh. "I am. I leave at the end of the month... To fight in a war." I explained. Everyone looked at me. All sad, never think this would happen.

"Starfire, do you have to fight the war? We want you to stay. But if you leave, I wan't to join the war. It's too dangerous for you to be thier alone."

"Robin, I have to go alone... And I have to get married." everyone's face is filled with more shock, exept for Raven "Not the marrige crap again..." Raven mumbles. "Star, getting married? Is it Blackfire again?" Robin asked concered. "No, I was born to marry this man. My own father told me. When two people are born on the same day, at the same time. The boy and girl are destined to marry each other."

Everyone gives me a shocked look. It's my peoples way. "Thats bull crap, Star. Look, understand about the war, but the wedding? Really stupid. No matter what you say, were going with you. Were are going to ruin the wedding!" Robin annouces.

How did I end up having to have my friends mess up my royal life. But I don't know this prince. And I don't love the prince... I love Robin! I think he's gonna do somthing great! "...Ok..." I just said.


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy the last chapter wasn't great. so heres the 3rd chapter! Please! I still want reviews for more chapters! You can subsribe to the story too!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Trip back home

Everyone was on the ship. We just took off. I fell asleep shortly. Robin was next to me driving the ship. Cyborg and Beastboy were making bets about home when I fell asleep. When I woke up again I was in a bed. But I was in the ship. I got out of bed and got somthing to eat. Only Robin was awake... He was thinking... You can tell when he stares at nothing. I went ahead and looked for somthing to eat

"Agh!" I hear a familer voice. I turned around. Robin was face down on the floor. "Robin? Are you ok?" I asked

Talking fast, he told me "O-oh, it-t's you-u h-ii I was just thinking of you." He smiled oddly and blushed... I looked at him oddly. "No-ot thinking of you, like-e uhhhhhhhhhhhh dreamy but but but in a uhhhhhh..." He blushed more.

I just started laughing... "Your funny Robin!" I told him. I ten just stared eating somthing that looks good. "Your up pretty late." Robin commets. "I didn't noddice... What time is it?" Robin check a clock. 1:23 a.m. Are going back to bed after this?"

"Probaly... I wonder what home looks like now..." I look out the window.

"Probaly the same, things don't change easily."

" My life can change in a flash."

"True..."

"Is everyone doing a rout on driving."

" Nah, I decided to drive it myself."

"Don't you need your sleep?"

"I can have some time without it."

Me an Robin talked until I fell asleep once again...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. So heres where the story gets better Sorry it's short. I couldn't think of any details to add. Please review! Every review getting you new chapters! Like i said befor. I do NOT own Teen Titans. I'm a nerdy teen who loves em'.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

All goes rong

Everyone just hanging out, laughing, telling old stories. But then we hear a alarm '_beep,beep,beep.'_ Robin checks it. "Somthing after us!" He annouces. Everyone , including me get in thier seat.

"Thiers no wepons!" Beast Boy shouts. "What?.. It's coming fast! Were not going to make it!" Robin admits "We will make it! No one hurts my friends!" I shouted.

I opened the door to the space ship. "Starfire! What are you doing?" Robin shouts. "Saving your life." I said then I flew out of the ship. I went toward the object thats coming. I destroyed it with my beams... Barely. I was completely worn out. Behind me I can hear Robin screaming "STAREFIREEEE!"

I turn around, the ship is gone...


	5. Chapter 5

Yey gusy! I'm glad of tha reviews! I will check these daily so don't worry abut me checking. I always have time for yoy guys! Anyway... Wow! You guyz must like this! Were alredy done with Stars POV and to Robs POV! (For people who don't catch things easily :P) Anyway, I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! like i said before, I'm a nerdy teen who lloves em ( But don't look like it, huh?) Anyay keep up tha reviews! I'ma shut up so you can read my story...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Part 2<p>

Robin

Chapter 5

We need her

The anger in my grew times 100000000. Starfire had just risked her life to save us. "We have to go back and get star!" I commanded. I went to the pilot seat and started driving... It wont work! "What the hell is rong with this thing!" Cyborg looks, "Robin... Thiers no gas left in this thing." Cyborg tells me. "God dammit!" I kicked the wall, leaving a dent. "She can't just be gone from us! We have to save he-"

"Robin, she's gone. Thiers nothing we can do. If ne of us goes out thier we can all die." Raven told me calmly. I droped down to my hands and knee. She can't be gone. Not to me, I care too much about her. Her beautiful green eyes. That grab my attention like no one else. Her red hair... Very soft, and silky. i can't stop thinking about her...

Now I know... I am in love with her... I look at the picture of her for hours. Not caring about anyone else but her. I stay thier fo another 3 days...

"Yo, Robin. Were at Starfires planet!" Cyborg tells me. I get up and go to everyone. I prepared for landing. When we landed, everyone greeted us. I ad to tell everyone. So I just annouce it..

"Everyone, in space we ran into life or death trouble... We had no wepons... Or gas. Starfire went out into the dephs of space, to save us... We all beleve she is gone... I am sorry. But we would like to join the war to keep you safe."

Everyone was quiet. Everyone stared at me with shock. And confusion. "What war?" Someone shouted. Others started crying. The king came to me. "Thiers no war. We only needed Starfire so she can marry her prince. This cuple legendary! Both royalty giving life at the same time." The king said.

"If it is so great then why does Star not know who he is?" I questioned

"This is up to faith now. Star will be here. Thier love is faith."

"Thats bull crap!"

"Whats _bull crap_?"

"Oh my god..."


	6. Chapter 6

HEY guys, like the last chapter? I did. Did you think the bull crap part was funny? Hope you did! If u didn't the wtf rong with u? jk, jk. REVIEW STILL! every review giving you these chapters! Don't be scared to click tha review button. I check daily!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The Prince

I have been in the room I stay at for days now. I look at Stars room. Much better then the Titans towers rooms. But shes gone. That what I know. I sat by her bed.. Trying not to cry. Lucky no one bothered me. The Titans know about my feelings for Star. Exept for Star... I have asked the king where is Stars 'prince' he told me that he won't come until Star arrives... Never going to happen...

Do I hear screams outside? I walked outsde to find a ship in the middle of town. People run to she ship. Unloading someone.. But who? I went closer... Oh my fucking god! "STARFIRE!" I rush to the alian-like cart. She was out- cold! "Starfire! Please, can you hear me?" She was paler then me. Her hair red color was dead. And She was all Skin-n-bones. "I'm sorry Star! Don't die!" Alians took Starfire away to the castle.

I ran inside. Until they wouldn't let me in a room. A operation room. How they try to save her life was unbelevable... i'd rather not talk about it.

About a hour later a man was here. Dressed like the alians who lived here. "Who are you?" I asked

"Her of Tofera."

"Well '_prince_' Starfire does not belong to you! You are not her prince! She's better off with me then you!"

"So you like Star?"

I was shocked... How did he know? "So what if I do? If you tell anyone, I will ruin your wedding!"

"Ok..."

It's been a while, the prince left. The doctor had been finnished. I went in and sat in the chair thats next to Starfire... Who might be sleeping. A doctor suddenly walks in... Sad.

"Whats going on?" I asked

"Starfire change of living is .9% She will most likely die. Her chance of dieing is 99.1% I'm sorry. When she was found, she was seconds away from being officaly dead... We don't know what to do next... She's practialy alred gone..." Looking like he was going to cry. He pulled the plug. The docter left the room...99% dieing? I'm sorry Starfire... For everything... "I love you..." I wispered to stars dead body, I stroke her dead hair and left the room.

I went to the other Titans, depressed. "Yo, Robin!" Cyborg said with a stick of wood.

"Hey Cyborg..."

"Whats rong man?"

"Litterly dude, whats rong?" Beastboy asked.

"It's Starfire... Doesn't have a chance to live... She was almost dead when they found her... She's praticaly gone." I almost cried...

"What?" Cybord says in shock... Then turns depressed. Same for Beastboy.

"I should go..." I ran off to starfires room. Layed my head on her bed. And for the first time in a very long time. Cried, cried like thiers no more tomorrow.

I walked to Starfires now dead body. I lookeed at her. Studied every detail of her. I then watch her eyes for a long moment... Well her eye lids... i wish I can see her gorgous green eyes once again... doctors came in and unhooked all tudes. The pain in my gut was deeper.

The women you love just dies on you... Worst thing that can possibly happen. I look at her beautiful face again. Thinking of every moment The moment we kissed in Tokyo... But we agreed it was a dream. when we first met. And when I found out I loved her.

I watch her face for a while. Not paying attention. I take a good look at her. But her eyelids... Seem alive under... Her eyelids opened with her green eyes starring right at me.


	7. Chapter 7

Dangg guyz! you must really lov this cuz im getting a ton of reviews. When i checked today (i check daily!) I got x2 reviews. but still... keep it up :D anyway idk that robs pov was only gonna b 2 chapters xD (Again, not good with detail!) so enjoy stars pov :D

* * *

><p>Part 3<p>

Starfire Returns... Kinda

Chapter 7

Awakend

When I opened my eyes... All I saw was a strange man. In a mask, with a sad, but shocked look. "Starfire?" The masked boy said. "Who's Starfire?" I asked.

"Don't you remeber me? It's me, Robin!"

"Who's Robin?"

"Come on Star! Your the same funny, joyful Star I know... You have to remeber!"

"But masked boy... I don't know a Robin, or a Starfire... I'm not Starfire I'm..." I had no clue who I was. Is that bad?

"See Star! Your Starfire! We been best friends for a very long time! When you can to came to Earth you had to kiss me to know how I speak."

"Whats Earth?"

A man in a white coat walked in then... I think it's the doctor...

"Are you the doctor?" I asked

The doctor looked at me... With wide eyes. "Y-y-y-y-our a-a-a-alive!" He ran out cheering and shouting "She's alive!"

"Huh?" I asked I attemted to sit up but my leg hurt like crazy "Ow!" I shouted. I layed back down.

The masked boy looked at me, worried. "Are you ok?" He asked me.

"Can you get a doctor, masked boy?" I asked. THe masked boy nodded and ran out of the room. Two more people ran in shouting, "Star, Starfre!" One looked 1/2 person 1/2 blue robot. The other 1 was green, with fangs. "Heyy Star!" The robot person said exited.

I asked who is I told them I'm not tried to tell me I am.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

My mind awakes

The king put me in a maching to remeber the first 13 years of my life. Thats all I needed to know. But How did the Masked boy know me? And the other two. I have to be in my bed for a while. My leg is broken.

But today I will meet my prince. He must be dreamy! When my leg heals I will marry it was time for me to meet my prince, the masked boy was thier. His friends were thier too.

The doors opened... The king walked him "May I present, prince Romeo." A hansome, purple eyed, tan,buff man walked in the room. He walked up to me.

"Why, you must be princess Starfire. It is lovely to meet you." He took my hand and looked into my eyes with his purple eyes. I giggled and blushed, turned my head th the side stll looking at his eyes. A romantic sign of love.

At the back of my room the masked boy- Robin I beleve look very angry. "Very nice to meet you to." I told him. "I know were sopose to be married when your leg heals, but I want us to have time together after your leg heals- but not by marrige." Romeo explaned. I agreed with him.


	9. Chapter 9

i know the new character, Romeo wierd. But it was off the top of my head! Now i gotta write more chapters! (I write the chapters b 4 i post them online, like a week befrore. But you guyz eat this up sooooooo much!

anywayz enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

A month later

My leg is healed, I been talking to Romeo a lot. Same for Robin. As I thought t myself Robin walked in the room "Hi Starfire." He smiled. "Hello Robin."

"I really wish you remeberd the past."

"It must of been a different Starfire."

"Thiers no other Starire like you."

"What do you mean like that?"

"Well... Your the only Starfire I know."

"It must be a different Starfire. I remeber everything in my first 13 years of life."

"We met when you and I were 14. Were both 17 now."

"It make no diference. I know everything I need to know at age 13."

"Not everything.." robin then left the room. I felt awfuly tierd. I fell asleep in my bed.

When I woke up, the air was hard to breath in. The place was hot. I coughed. I hear shouting outside I looked at the direction of the window. Oh no fire! All around me, Fire! "Help!" I shout, worried. People panic shouting "The princess is in thier! Someone, save her!"

I then felt arms around me. "Huh?" I said, Then the arms came off me and arms came around me again. The arms took me out the window. Protecting me from the fire. I shut my eyes, tight. "Your safe now." I opened my eyes. People all around me. The arms were not around me anymore

I turned around and Romeo was behind me. "What happened?" I asked, wierded out. "The chef left a cooking tool on and the place caught on fire. When I heard everyone freaking out, I had to save you. It was hard. The entire place was filled with the deadly fire. I had to eplode a hole though the top of the roof. But thier was still large fires. So I had to protect you by holding you close."

I thank Romeo and hugged him. I now think he will be the perfect husband. I honostly now love him. I looked around the backround, I can see Robin looking down, angry. With a burn mark on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Wow! The last chapter of the day! (I promised a new chapter with every new review .) Anyway, ima check this 2 morrow.

Enjoy, go review my story still!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

The annoucement

Me and Romeo now know when we well be getting married. I decided me and Romeo will tell the planets, together. When I was looking at books of wedding ideas, Robin walked in. "Greeting friend." I told him "Hey Starfire. What are you reading?"

"Wedding ideas."

Robin looked at me surprized. "Your going to marry _him_?" He hissed

"Yes, I am. I love him dearly. Since I lost my memory, he been great at helping me with everything. And he been a true romantic!"

"Y-you can't! Your not ready to be married! Your only 17! Around this age... And for a few more years. You love, without marrige. Your true lover. And I know for a fact he is not it!"

The fact he's yelling at me hurt my feelings. "Robin, if you can't take the fact that I'm engaged. Then don't go to my wedding."

Robin sighed angerly. Stand up and walked to the door. Then stoped. "Fine, marry that faggot. But watch this." He trew a DVD at me. Robin then left. I looked at the DVD. I had time to watch it.

I put the DVD in my DVD player. I sat down and watched it. Robin was at it in th begining. "Star, you said your nt the person we think you are. But you are. Here it is to prove it." Robin said in the video. The video showed me, in a building I don't know. With Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Robin laughing, and hanging out. I watch more... Everyone together. But then thiers me and Robin alone. And then it was that humans call 'kiss' Me and Robin in the rain. Doing this 'kiss.'

The the whole world stoped... Everything, how me and Robin meet. Meeting the others. When i was 14! Yes, Robin was right! I am the Starfire that he knows. An more importantly. I remeber the love I have for him. Without thinking. I ran out t the hall.

"Robin, Robin!" I shouted. But then a servent stoped me. "Dear, your about to annouce your engagement to Romeo in one minute!" She told me. I gasped, I ran as fast as I could to the area. Romeo was by the door, smiling.

We walked out together, "Everyone, me and Romeo would like to say.."

Me and Romeo shouted "WERE GETTING MARRIED!"

Everyone jumped and cheered... All exept Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg, an Raven. Robin was covering his eyes... Like he was crying. I now remeber the love I have for him. To please the croud, me and Romeo did a romantic gaze. People were practicay having a panic attack then!

After the annoucment, I walked up to Robin. I hugged him them. "Robin... I-i-i remeber. I remeber the lip contact. The kiss of when we use to show our old feelings. And, and everything else."

Robin then hugged me back. We stoped hugging. "I"m glad you remeber." Robin said to me. With is smile I love. I couldn't help smiling! Things are just getting better.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I tried to make this chapter longer than the others. Anyway thanks for the reviews! keep them up! I just finnished this so sorry if this chapter crapy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

My hear in two

Me and Romeo will be married in a week. I have done everything I can to be ready for the wedding. But today I will choose my dress. I decided to bring Robin because he is a boy, and I can know what boys like.

"So you don't want me to ruin the wedding now?" Robin asked

"Robin, it is a wedding I acculy _want_. So thet will be a no, you can not ruin my wedding. It might be the last wedding I have."

"Wha-what do you mean by that?"

"That means I do love Romeo."

"Wow... Starfire, I never knew you would end up marring someone not on the Titans."

"Witch Titan did you think I was going to marry?" I questioned

Talking fast he panicked saying"DEFENTLY NOT ME! Because were only frinds... Maybe someone like, that one person. Our age that we met, at that place..." He was scrathing the back of his neck.

I just stood thier for a second. "Witch person, and what place?" I guestioned. I don't know whos he talking about.

"Lets talk abot this later we gotta get you a dress!" He said wierdly exited.

I gave him a wierd look for a brief second. Then I ust ignored it and we walked on.

When we got in the dress shop, thier were only workers thier. Lots of dresses to choose from. Thier were bridesmaids dresses too. Perfect, I can get Raven her dress! I looked at dresses for a while. Picking out the ones I like. I turned around seeing Robin looking at a dress.

"You see anything that might look intresting?" I asked, curious.

"Not really... It's just that... Most of the dresses here... Are, fluffy."

"Yes, thier made out of animal that repersents love here. The Rombortic bird."

"Wow... Whats so special about it?"

"If the bride has the birds fur on her dress, or if the bird around. The couples romance contines in heven. " I chose out a cuple more dresses. "I have enough dresses." I told Robin. "Shall we go to the dressing rooms to try them on?"

"Sure..." Robin said not exited.

We walked to the dressing room. I made sure he didn't go in the room I change in. I tried on my first dress. Made sure it fit perfectly. I walked out with it on. It was big, poofy. From the waist to the bottom, Thier was the fethers. The dress was a creame colour. That was off shoulder.

Robin looked at me with wide eyes. Like he was amazed. "Wow, Star. I don't mean this in a romantic way, but... You look like the most beutiful person in existence right now."

"Aww..." I said blushing.

About 20 more dresses and I chose a very long one with fethers at the v-neck coler witch no shoulders. I was as white as Earth's snow. The dress was 20 feet long at the end. WHen I showed Robin that dress. He was speechless, like he was in love with me, or the dress. I honostly think he loves the dress. I'm acculy kinda surprized he went with me to get a dress. I had to drag him out of his room to go.

It was then when I got to my room that I couldn't stop thinking about Robin. His lickrish hair, the mask that hides his eyes, His smile. My favorite one ofcorse, his personalty. I just miss him a lot! I lay in bed non stop thinking of him.

"Starfire, Romeo here!" I sat up and started thinking about Romeo. Romeo walked in the room.

"Starfire, fantastic to see you my lovely!"

Me and Romeo did a romantic gaze.

"What have you come for?" I asked to my lover.

"Well the wedding well be in my kingdom."

"Thats fantastic!"

We hugged, cuddling for a while.

"I cant wait til' next week. Imagine, married, with or own kingdom and our own family."

"That will be the happist time in my life!" I promised

We talked and cuddled for hours. Not worring about anything. I fell asleep in hims arms. His arms are muscular, and he is warm. I day dream of Romeo as I fall asleep in his arms slowley. Starting to dream about Robin... Wait? Robin, I can't love two people at once! I'm going to marry Romeo. I guess my father was right. Faith wants me and Romeo together forever.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Now I know

I looked out at my happy, joyist home. Robin was alone... He was acculy sad, why is he? He should be happy! But not for me, for himself. He's alive. Well, and cute, and... Did I just call him cute? Where did humans come up with 'cute?' Why did they have to! He just.. Sexy in his outfit! Whats rong with me! I guess i really love Robin more then I thought! Oh well...

Last night I was in bed with Romeo and we had the most romantic event happen. We acculy did sleep together. We were cuddleng, and giggling, and watching movies.

The wedding very soon. The last two days before the wedding I can't see him. Three days until the wedding happens. Were going on a romantic piknic with a long boat ride on the Starfire river. (A river named after me.) I will leave for the event in 5.7 minutes. I do some last minute touch- ups.

When I left and walked with Romeo, I was thinking of Robin. When we sat under a love tree, Romeo took out a Tamuranian rose. It wad about 20 colors on it. It was fairly large.

"Why thank you!" I begin.

"The rarest flower on this planet. In a pot so it will live longer." Romeo said sweetly.

"Your so sweet Romeo!"

"Thank you dear, Would you care for a treat?"

"Ofcorse dear!"

"Ok, then close your eyes."

I smiled and closed my eyes. I opened my mouth. He put somthing round, small. I chewed it. Tasted very sweet. I opened my eyes.

"What was that? It was delightful!"

"My planets rare fruit. The kindest get these only."

"Why thank you." I smiled at him, I felt like i was in paradice. The most romantic man ever. I truely love him... Or Robin... Why can't I just have a angel pop on my right shoulder saying to choose a man. But will I eer know who is right for me?


End file.
